Field
Embodiments relate to substrate processing in general, and in particular to a device for protecting semiconductor substrate edges during processing.
Discussion of Related Art
Ion implantation of solar cells produces higher-efficiency cells when compared with traditional diffusion furnaces and has the added benefit of only implanting on one side of a semiconductor substrate. The use of diffusion furnaces typically requires an additional step of laser junction Isolation around the perimeter of the as-doped substrates to create electrical separation between the front and back surfaces of the substrate. Failure to do so can lead to current reversal or “IREV” problems which can lead to failure, overheating, and/or discoloration of solar cells. Because ion implantation only results in implanted material on one side of the substrate, an additional step of laser junction isolation can be dispensed with. However, care should be taken to prevent implanted material from being implanted on the edges (or back) of the substrate.